laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arianna Barde
|mother = |partner = |siblings = Tony Barde |offspring = |family = |others = * Luke Triton * Loosha |jpname = |dename = |esname = |frname = |itname = |nlname = |korname = }} Arianna Barde (Yula Alanbard in Japan) is a major character in Professor Layton and the Last Specter. She is an 11-year-old girl who is the daughter of the deceased Evan Barde and the older sister of Tony Barde. She resides in the Barde Manor in Misthallery. She is also a friend of Luke Triton. Biography Appearance Arianna is a small, thin girl with ginger hair down to her shoulders with a white bow tied at the top of her head. She has pale skin and bright blue eyes. She wears a navy dress with a white lace collar tied up with a red ribbon. She also wears white tights and red and blue striped shoes with red ribbons. Personality Arianna is friendly and kind at heart, but tends to judge others very quickly. She has a short temper and doesn't care about what people think of her. She was very out-going and social until her father died, when she afterwards locked her self off from the rest of the world. She is very close to her brother Tony and is friends with Luke Triton. After realizing with the help from Professor Hershel Layton, Luke Triton, and Emmy Altava that the townspeople are kind, she become friends with many children her age. Plot Pre-Game Life A year prior to the events of Last Specter, Arianna's father died. His will was altered by Jakes, so that the land Evan owned was passed down to Clark Triton instead of Arianna. She and her brother Tony continued to live in Barde Manor alone, shooing away any townspeople who came to check on them, under the impression that they thought bad of them because of their father. The specter started appearing in Misthallery shortly after. To make matters worse, Arianna was suffering from an illness that threatened to end her life sooner than later. Tony became very protective of her because of these things and put a mark on the home of anyone who spoke ill of her, and when the specter came it would trash the house. This created the rumor that a calamity witch was living in Barde Mannor, and it spread like wildfire around Misthallery. Because Tony never told her it was him behind the marks, Arianna started believing that she really was a calamity witch. She remained at the manor constantly, with only Tony and Loosha as company. When Loosha tried to fight the specter, Arianna would play her ocarina into the pipes of the old water system around Misthallery to calm her down. ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter 'Chapter 5 : The witch's castle' The three members Emmy, Luke and Layton headed to the Barde manor to meet Arianna. When they arrived at Arianna's room, Arianna meets Layton, Emmy and Luke face to face. Arianna didn't want to know the specter's flute and told them to go away. Arianna said that she is the witch. But, Luke said that she is not a witch. A flashback from a year ago before Evan Barde's death, Evan hosted a party. Arianna meets Luke at the balcony and they properly introduced themselves. After the flashback, Arianna told Luke that she's cursed. Luke tried to calm her down but none prevailed. Seamus arrived and kicked them out of Arianna's room. Later, when they arrived at the manor, Layton and co. met Arianna and Seamus at the lake. Layton said to her that she is not cursed because the calamity witch is a myth and he said it is created to protect her - and the person is none other than Seamus. Seamus revealed himself as Arianna's younger brother, Tony. He couldn't forgive the townspeople who said mean things about her. The three are looking for the specter's flute. Luke tried to calm her down. But again, she told them to leave. 'Chapter 9 : The specter becomes clear' The company met Arianna and Tony at the lake. Layton worked out of what the specter is and who is controlling the flute. Arianna plays the melody and summons a sea creature, Loosha. Arianna told them the flute she played calms Loosha down. Jakes and his men captured Loosha as he thought the specter to be a dinosaur, and captured Arianna and Loosha. 'Chapter 10 : The legend revealed' Layton and co. were about to save Loosha and Arianna from Jakes and his men. Before that, Layton splits up Emmy and Luke to save Brenda, Luke's mother. At the Grand Plaza, Arianna told Jakes that Loosha didn't do anything. Layton arrived and told Jakes the proof about the real specter. Layton presents the townspeople the real specter. Luke tells the specter it's an excavating machine to find the golden garden. Layton finds the culprit who is responsible for the incident and the culprit is the fake Doland Noble. Doland revealed that he is Jean Descole. Descole starts rampaging the town causing the people of Misthallery to run scared. Loosha was in a struggle, battling with the specter. The three were close to stopping the specter. Layton receives the catapult from the Black Ravens. Emmy pulled the wires and Luke leads Loosha to the other side. Layton built the catapult and defeated the specter, but not for long. The specter rebuilt itself and attacked the three. Loosha was about to break the dam. Crow noticed and helped the Black Ravens break the floodgate. While they battled on, the three heard the flooding sound. The flood destroyed the specter. Layton, Emmy, and Tony, including Arianna and Luke, praised Loosha. 'Epilogue : The last gift' Loosha was about to break the main dam of Misthallery. Arianna tried to attract attention by playing the flute but nothing happened. Loosha said to Luke that there was no time. Loosha breaks the dam causing Misthallery to flood the place again. Loosha guided the company to the secret gate. They opened the gate and they find the Golden Garden. Meanwhile, at the Golden Garden, Loosha dies from wounds during the final battle. Arianna and Tony tried to comfort her, but to no avail. The Barde siblings cried over Loosha's death. Luke said Loosha used the last of her strength to bring her to this wonderful place. Luke understands Loosha's last words - she said, thank you to both of them. This caused Arianna to break down in tears. Luke told Arianna that she'll open up to people again when she feels better, and because Loosha wanted her to be happy again. Luke said Loosha was the last of her kind. But Loosha was not lonely when she was with Arianna, and that's why she told them "thank you". Arianna said "thank you" to Loosha in turn, and she played the final song as a tribute to Loosha. A few days later after discovering the Golden Garden, Luke and his family were moving out to London. Luke was about to say goodbye to his friends including Arianna. Arianna thanked him. The townspeople befriended Arianna. Before leaving, Arianna gives Luke a goodbye kiss on the cheek, and they sincerely agreed to see each other again. After that, the Tritons leaves Misthallery for London. Images Artfile07.png|Arianna and Tony YulameetsLuke.jpg|Arianna meets Luke Yulashocked.jpg|Arianna shocked by her father's death scaredYula.jpg|Arianna panicking at her father's death Yulaluke.jpg|"Just go and leave me alone. I mean it, Luke!" Tonyoldman.jpg|Arianna with Tony, who is disguised as an old man called Seamus. Yulawaiting.jpg|Arianna waiting for Layton's deduction PhotoLS3.jpg|Arianna running with Tony and Luke after being freed Watching.jpg|Arianna and Tony watching Loosha, wondering where she's going Lagushi!.jpg|"Loosha!" yulagetsattention.jpg|Arianna plays the flute to get Loosha's attention crying.jpg|Arianna crying since Loosha won't listen to her Tonytries2.jpg|Tony tries to get Loosha's attention Yulawitharock.jpg|"I don't want to be your friend anymore!" Tilldeath.PNG|Arianna and Tony at Loosha's side. YulawithLagushi.jpg|Arianna crying at Loosha's death Yula1.PNG|Arianna crying beside Loosha Yula2.PNG|Arianna and Tony in a flashback riding on the back of Loosha Yularemembers.jpg|Arianna cries after she remembers Loosha Yulasad.jpg|"''I used my illness as an excuse to close myself off from the world. I see that now." Yulalooks.jpg|Arianna looks back after Luke translates Loosha's thank-you iwillsaythankyou.jpg|''"Now, it's my turn. Thank you, Loosha."'' yulaplays.jpg|Arianna plays one last song as a tribute to Loosha YulakissesLuke.jpg|Arianna kisses Luke on the cheek LS Credits 1.png|Arianna and Tony finding Loosha LS Credits 3.png|Arianna and Tony playing with Loosha LS Credits 2.png|Visiting Loosha LS Credits 4.png|Arianna playing the ocarina with Evan and Tony lastphoto.jpg|A photo of Loosha, Layton, Luke, Arianna and Tony taken by Emmy Artfile21.png|Arianna with Tony and Luke 3 years later LS Credits 20.png|The townspeople present the new floodgate to Arianna. LS Credits 16.png|Beth watches as Arianna plays her flute. LS Credits 13.png|Luke unties Arianna as Professor battles the "specter". LS Credits 5.png|Tony and Arianna riding on Loosha. File:Artfile20.png|Arianna's ocarina SCAN0029.png|Arianna's reference sheet. Ariannasprite.png|Arianna's London Life sprite. Ariana.png|Arianna Barde 8 bit art. Ezaki Glico - Last Specter.jpg|Level-5 ROID Wallpaper Trivia *Luke is 10 years old in Last Specter while Arianna is 11. While this could result in a 1-year age gap between them during the events of the game, it should be noted Luke's exact birthday is also unknown, as was Arianna's; so he could have also been anywhere from 10~11 (10 going on 11). In Miracle Mask, the sequel to Last Specter, he is 11. *As Emmy says in Last Specter, a year after the events of the game, Arianna fully recovered from her illness. * Barde is a term that refers to horse armor that was used in the feudal Germanic Kingdoms of Europe during the Medieval Era. * In the last clip in Last Specter, Arianna gives Luke a goodbye kiss on the cheek and they agreed to see each other again. (Despite this, in the Layton Mystery Detective Agency: Kat's Mystery-Solving Files anime, Luke briefly returned to reunite with Layton after "10 years" with a partner; Marina. Layton himself would then vanish after, and Luke's own status as well as Arianna's own remains unknown.) Her age as of the anime and the Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy game (which debuted before the anime) would be around the age of 33-35+ years of age (if going by Luke's estimated age at the end of Unwound Future and the anime), with around one additional year to Luke's age likely added. Profile ''Last Specter'' ;US Version Known to local people as the calamity witch, Arianna was a high-spirited girl until the death of her father caused her to retreat into herself and shut out the world. She has a tendency to be blinded by her first impressions. ;UK Version Once known to local people as the witch of calamity, Arianna used to be a high-spirited girl until the death of her father caused her to retreat into herself and shut out the world. She has a tendency to be blinded by her first impressions. ''London Life'' An unusual young girl who seems to harbor some secret. de:Arianna Barde fr:Arianna Barde es:Arianna Barde Category:Characters Category:London Life Characters